


Birthday's

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: AGH, F/F, F/M, SO SORRY, actually not bad this time, almost kiss which is like, and some french, decent effort went into this, probably butchered, you feel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the reader speaks French, Bell-mère's native language, and Bell-mère wants nothing to do with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday's

Y/N hummed as they walked along the beach. They were just strolling, but they kept seeing really nice shells. If they saw another, they would have to take it, and then of course they’d have to turn back and collect all the other shells they saw, and then-  
“Y/N!” They turned at the sound of her voice, just in time. A blue-haired blur jumped into their arms.  
“Nojiko!” They laughed, swinging her around in their arms. The girl laughed and threw her arms around Y/N.  
“What are you doing back so soon? Bell-mère said you were gonna be away for a long time.” Nojiko smiled brightly up at them.  
“I’m back for mon amour’s birthday.” Y/N grinned and put the girl down, ruffling her hair. “How is she?” And then Nojiko chattered on and on, about Nami and Bell-mère and tangerines and pinwheels. The whole time they collected seashells and walked back towards town.  
“Alright, little one. I have to stop for something. Go home and tell mon amour that I am here and put these seashells away, yes?” Nojiko nodded. “Merci, mon petit amour.” Nojiko smiled, full of happiness, and ran through town, Hikari looking on fondly. “And no stealing!!” That only made Nojiko laugh as she ran.   
Y/N sighed after the young girl, turning and walking into a market. They bought as much of everything as they could carry, and told the workers to deliver the rest to Bell-mère’s home. They trudged up the hill to the tangerine grove, lugging packages in their arms. They needed to be kept cool and maybe mon amour would make it for dinner?  
Y/N caught sight of Nami playing in a tree, and when Nami caught sight of them she clambered down.  
“Hello, mon dernier amour! Ho-”  
“Bell-mère says you still aren’t allowed inside.” She said somberly. Y/N’s face fell immediately. “The food is, though!” Nami grinned and grabbed one of the bags, trying desperately to carry it.  
“I can change her mind, non?” Y/N asked desperately. Nami nodded.  
“I hope so. I missed you, mon lumere!” Y/N laughed.  
“N- heh- no, mon dernier voleur, it is ma lumière.” Y/N giggled. Nami stuck her tongue out before laughing, delighted. Y/N pushed open the door to the house and caught sight of Bell-mère’s back.  
“Mon amour, tu m'as manqué.” Hikari placed the bags gently on the table.  
“What are you doing back here?” Bell-mère asked, emotion void from her voice. Y/N frowned and took a step forward. Nami and Nojiko hid nearby to watch.  
“Why so hostile?” Y/N asked, taking another step towards Bell-mère’s motionless back. Little did they know, Bell-mère was practically crying, hearing their voice again.  
“Mon amour lumière, I thought you had left for good.” She looked at the wall and reined in her feelings. “So why are you here now?”  
“I couldn’t miss your birthday.” Y/N pulled a bag out of their coat, a bag full of cigarettes from all over the world. “I got you a gift.” Bell-mère spun around, confused.  
“You know how I feel about birthdays, ma lumière.” She looked at the bag and frowned. Y/N dropped it and took the final step forward.  
“You know how I feel about you.” Y/N wrapped an arm around her waist and held their forehead against Bell-mère’s. “Ma belle amour…” Bell-mère bit her lip and sighed.  
“I-”  
“Break it up in here!” Nami exclaimed. “We’re hungry!” Bell-mère shoved Y/N into the counter, which made Y/N laugh, which had Nojiko and Nami clutching their sides. Bell-mère smiled at the sight of them. Maybe this once, it wouldn’t hurt to celebrate her birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually tried this time so no complaints a'right? Also, translations:  
> mon amour = my love  
> merci = thank you, thanks, etc.  
> mon petit amour = my little love  
> mon dernier amour = my last love  
> non = no, nah, nope, etc  
> mon dernier voleur = my little thief  
> ma lumière = my light  
> tu m'as manqué = I've missed you  
> mon amour lumière = my love light  
> ma belle amour = my lovely love


End file.
